Les super GBoys contre les FORCES DU MAL !
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: En gros, les GBoys reconvertis en super héros, reprise des films de MARVEL ! Le tout est que vous passiez un bon moment en lisant cette fic ...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel, mais appelez moi Tohru !

**Genre :** Super héros !

**Les SuperG-boys contre les**

**Forces du mal !**

**Partie 1/2**

** Dans une rue sombre de New York City, la nuit, un japonais se promène tranquillement. Il a l'air ailleurs, quand une ombre passe au dessus de lui. **

**Le japonais : ...**

** Quelque chose lui bloque le passage. C'est un homme en noir, plus grand que lui, avec des poignards. **

**L'homme : Tu vas mourir, Superman ...**

**Le japonais : ... moi, c'est Heero Yuy ...**

** Ils commencent à se bastonner à coup de poings. L'ennemi est fort. Heero commence à baisser la fermeture éclair de sa veste, quand une silhouette fait un bond vers son agresseur. **

**La silhouette : MYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!**

** Celle-ci applatit le malfrat à terre. Elle se relève. C'est un homme avec un déguisement de chat, un masque sur les yeux et une longue tresse. **

**L'homme avec le déguisement de chat, montrant son pouce à Heero : Catwoman, à votre service ! -**

**Heero, à la fois ahuri et perplexe : ...**

** Le méchant se relève. Catwoman se retourne et lui donne un coup de griffe au visage. Mais celui-ci sort un couteau. C'est à se moment-là que le chat lui saute dessus en poussant des grognements de félins. **

**Heero : ...**

** Catwoman se relève. **

**Catwoman : Voilà ce que subissent les connards comme toi ...**

**L'homme, complètement KO : ...**

** Le chat se tourne vers Heero d'un air aguicheur. Le japonais prend un sourire amusé. **

**Catwoman, s'approchant dangereusement de lui : ... ça va ?...**

**Heero : Très bien ...**

**Catwoman : ... c'est quoi, ton p'tit nom ?...**

**Heero : ... Heero Yuy ...**

** Catwoman s'approche de lui, si bien qu'il le coince contre un mur. **

**Catwoman : Il faut faire attention, il y a des méchants qui se baladent la nuit ...**

**Heero, avec la même expression de plaisir : ... j'aurais pu me défendre tout seul mais ... merci quand même ...**

**Catwoman, appuyant son bras sur le mur : ... c'est mon boulot de sauver les beaux mecs ...**

**Heero : ... hn ... "Catwoman" ... "Catman" serait plus logique, puisque vous êtes un homme ...**

**Catwoman : ... peut-être ... mais "Catwoman" sonne mieux ...**

**Heero : ... ah ouais ?...**

**Catwoman, approchant son visage de celui d'Heero : ... ouais ...**

** Il pose ses lèvres et l'embrasse langoureusement. Heero se laisse faire, ça l'amuse. Catwoman, stoppant le baiser, le regarde avec un air félin. **

**Heero : ... vous embrassez bien ...**

**Catwoman : Je sais, je sais ...**

** Il se retourne. **

**Catwoman : À bientôt, Heero Yuy !**

**Heero : Ouais, Catwoman ...**

** Il saute sur le toit en poussant un petit "Myyyah !" de contentement avant de disparaître. **

**Heero, content lui aussi : ...**

** Il remonte sa fermeture éclair. Il repart dans la rue, en direction de chez lui.**

**µµµµµµ**

**À l'autre bout de la ville, deux garçons se promènent main dans la main, en discutant joyeusement. L'un était châtain aux yeux verts avec une coiffure particulière, l'autre était petit, blond aux yeux bleus, avec un air efféminé. Un homme les suivait derrière. Le châtain le sentait. Il arrête son copain. **

**Le blond : Trowa ?**

** Trowa se retourne et envoie une jet de toile d'araignée dans la figure du mec, qui tombe à la renverse. **

**Le blond, surpris car il n'avait pas vu venir le mec : ...**

**Trowa : Tu disais, Quatre ?**

**Quatre : ... ah ! Eh bien...**

** Pas très loin, un homme agresse une jeune femme. **

**La femme : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!**

**L'homme : Donne-moi ça !**

**La femme : NON !!! LAISSEZ-MOI !!!**

**Quelqu'un, derrière : Ce n'est pas glorieux de s'attaquer à plus faible que soi !**

**L'homme se retournant : ...!**

** Un homme masqué, habillé de gris avec des ailes noires et une ceinture noire décorée d'un symbole de chauve-souris, le regarde avec des yeux ténébreux. **

**Le quelqu'un : Je suis Batman, le justicier ailé, et je vous ordonne de lâcher cette femme !**

**L'homme, paniquant, mais ne lâchant pas prise : ... non ...**

** Batman fonce et prend le malfrat par le col et le comble de coups. Celui-ci commence à s'affoller. **

**L'homme : Non ! Arrêtez ! Je la laisse !**

** Batman le laisse s'échapper. **

**La femme : ... merci monsieur ... je vous suis tellement reconnaissante ...**

**Batman : Ce n'est rien. La justice triomphe toujours.**

**La femme : ... comment vous remercier ?...**

**Batman : Ce n'est pas la peine. Vous êtes saine et sauve, c'est le plus important.**

**La femme, émue : ...**

** La chauve-souris s'envole, laissant la jeune femme seule rougissante.**

**µµµµµµ**

**Heero, devant la porte de chez lui, entre. Au dessus du toit, Catwoman l'observe. **

**Catwoman : ... myaaah ...**

** Il saute et atterit à quatre pattes en face de la porte, sans faire un bruit. **

**Catwoman : ... hi hi hi ...**

** Il appuie sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvre aussitôt. **

**Heero : ...?...**

**Catwoman : Myah !**

**Heero : ...**

** Dans la cuisine, Catwoman boit à quatre pattes dans une assiette remplie de lait. Heero lui grattouille la tête. **

**Catwoman : Merci ! Ca fait du bien !**

**Heero : Je n'en doute pas ...**

**Catwoman, le regardant avec la bouille d'un chaton de 3 mois : ...**

**Heero : Vous êtes un super-héros ?**

** Catwoman hoche la tête avec un grand enthousiasme. **

**Heero : _... il réagit comme un gamin quand il boit du lait ..._**

**Catwoman : Je suis un homme, mais j'ai une mentalité de chat !**

**Heero : Je l'ai remarqué.**

**Catwoman : Myaaah !**

** Il continue à boire son lait ... **

**Catwoman : ... y'en a pu ...**

** Il se lève. **

**Catwoman : Merci pour le lait !**

**Heero : De rien ... à vrai dire, moi aussi je suis un super-héros ...**

**Catwoman : C'est vrai ?**

**Heero : Ouais.**

**Catwoman : Z'êtes qui ? **

**Heero : Je suis Superman.**

**Catwoman : ... aaaaaaaaaaaaah ouiiiiiiiiiii ... connais pas ...**

**Heero : ...**

** Il se dirige vers son frigo. Il le porte d'une seule main. **

**Catwoman : ... OO ... dément ...**

** Heero repose le frigo. **

**Catwoman : ... bon ... j'vous donne ma véritable identité ...**

**Heero : ...**

**Catwoman : Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell ! Tu peux m'tutoyer si ça t'arranges !**

**Heero : ... ça te va bien ...**

**Duo, heureux : Merci !**

**Heero : ... tu veux d'autre lait ?**

**Duo, avec des yeux de chaton en frétillant de sa queue de chat : Myaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! **

** Plus tard, dans la soirée ... **

**Duo, devant la porte : Allez, faut qu'je rentre !**

** Il s'apprête à refermer la porte derrière lui, mais Heero l'attire vivement contre lui et l'embrasse fougueusement.**

**µµµµµµ**

**Dix minutes plus tard ... **

**Duo : ... faut vraiment que je rentre ...**

**Heero, avec un gros suçon dans le cou et un peu décoiffé : Ouais. À plus, Matou !**

**Duo : Grouaaaaaaaou ...**

** Le chat sort, tout content. **

**Heero : _... bon ... faut que j'aille me coucher ..._**

** Le lendemain matin, chez lui, Batman enfile ses collants gris. Il observe ses bras et ses jambes musclées. Il est fier de lui et de sa beauté, surtout dans son costume : il est plus séduisant dedans ... **

**Une voix : Alors, tu vas encore jouer les super-héros, mon p'tit Wufei ?**

**Wufei : ... ça va ... et puis je ne suis PAS ton p'tit Wufei, Treize ...**

**Treize : N'exagère pas, mon coeur, on est collocataire !**

**Wufei : Ne m'prends pas pour ton petit-copain, ça me met sur les nerfs !**

**Treize, posant ses mains sur les épaules de Wufei : Ne prends pas ça au sérieux, mon ange ... je peux inviter Milliard à la maison ? **

**Wufei : Si tu veux. Tant que vous ne faites pas n'importe quoi et que vous ne mettez pas le bazar dans la maison parce que c'est moi qui range tout, après ...**

**Treize : Merci, tu es le plus merveilleux des super-héros !**

** Il lui fait une bise sur la joue et part chercher le téléphone avec grand enthousiasme. **

**Wufei : ... quel gamin ...**

** Il sort de la maison. **

**Treize : Allô, mon amour !... oui, oui ... tu viens à la maison ?... on s'éclater ! Je vais te concocter un bon p'tit plat à base de farine, d'oeuf, de beurre, de tomates, de fromage, de poisson et de plein d'autres bonnes choses ... ouais, ça a l'air bon !... et après on ira faire les boutiques ! J'ai la carte bleue de notre petit Wufinou !... oui, il est très gentil !... on fera la bamboula ! Rien que toi et moi !... t'inquiètes, j'ai les CDs de Frank Sinatra ... mais JE SAIS qu'il n'y a pas de fête sans Frank Sinatra ... tu amèneras la Tekila ?... excellent ! J'ai le citron et le gros sel !... on se fera une bataille de gros buveur et... ça va, ça va, il ne rentrera pas avant 4H du matin !... meuh oui, tu peux dormir à la maison, si tu veux !... allez ! On s'appelle et on s'fait une bouffe ? Oh, mais c'est déjà fait, FU FU FU ...**

** Treize raccroche. Dans une autre maison ... **

**Trowa, allongé dans son lit, dans la chambre : Bonjour, Quatre ...**

**Quatre, allongé avec lui : ... bonjour ... tu as bien dormi ?...**

** Trowa l'embrasse. **

**Trowa : ... très bien ... et toi ?...**

**Quatre : ... moi aussi ... dis ... tu m'as dis que tu voulais prendre des jours de congés, hier soir ... tu les prends vraiment ?...**

**Trowa : ... oui ... aujourd'hui, je reste !...**

**Quatre : ... ...**

** Plus tard, dans la cuisine ... **

**Trowa, lui tendant une tasse : Tiens, le café ...**

**Quatre, la prenant : Merci ...**

** Il boit un peu. **

**Trowa : Je sais que tu ne travailles pas en se moment, alors j'en profite ...**

**Quatre : Tu fais bien !**

**Trowa, buvant son café : ...**

**Quatre : ... tu t'es fait très beau, ce matin ...**

**Trowa : Oui. C'est qu'à l'occasion de ces congés, j'ai prévu des choses ...**

**Quatre : Qu'as-tu prévu ?**

**Trowa : Ca, c'est une surprise ...**

**Quatre : Tu n'as pas fait de folie ?**

**Trowa : Non ... j'ai bien placé mes économies, alors ...**

**Quatre : !!!**

** Trowa lui frotte les cheveux. **

**Trowa : En tout cas, tu as intérêt à te préparer maintenant, si tu veux qu'on soit à l'heure ...**

**Quatre : Mais t'as prévu quoi ?!**

**Trowa : Finis ta tasse et va te préparer !**

**Quatre : ...**

** Plus tard ... **

**Trowa, à la porte : Allez, viens !**

**Quatre, qui a mis ses plus beaux vêtements : Oui, oui !**

** Ils sortent de leur maison et prennent la voiture. **

**Quatre : Où est-ce qu'on va ?**

**Trowa : T'es franchement impatient ...**

**Quatre, qui, en effet, s'impatiente : ... hum ...**

**Trowa : Je t'emmène à Boston.**

**Quatre : QUOI !?! MAIS TU ES FOU !?!**

**Trowa, déçu : C'était pour te faire plaisir. Je suis désolé que ça te mette dans cet état.**

**Quatre : Non ! Je ne voulais pas ... enfin ... c'est juste que ... je ...**

**Trowa, à un feu rouge : ...**

**Quatre : Ca me fais très plaisir ...**

**Trowa, reprenant son sourire : Ca me rassure ...**

**Quatre : ... attends ... mais cette semaine, c'est le festival de la musique classique à Boston ...**

** Quatre laisse échapper un sourire jusqu'au oreilles. **

**Quatre : Merci, Trowa !!! Je rêvais d'y aller !!!**

**Trowa : Je le sais.**

** Le feu passe au vert. Ils repartent.**

**µµµµµµ**

**13H. Dans la rue, Duo, en tant que Duo Maxwell, se promène dans la rue. Il rêvasse ... **

**Duo : _... poisson grillé ... lait chaud ..._**

** Il bouscule quelqu'un. **

**Duo : Excusez-m... ah ... hi hi hi ...**

**Heero : Salut.**

**Duo, passant sa main dans ses cheveux : Oui ... salut !... comment ça va, depuis hier ?...**

**Heero : Très bien.**

**Duo : Myaa...!**

** Il plaque sa main contre sa bouche. **

**Heero : Tu peux miauler, si tu veux.**

**Duo : ... en plein dans la rue, ça l'fait pas ...**

**Heero : ... hn ... tu as raison ... tu pensais à quoi ?...**

**Duo : ... ben ... j'avais la dalle ...**

**Heero : Tu veux aller au resto ?**

**Duo, gêné : ... euh ...**

**Heero : Tu n'étais pas aussi gêné avec moi, hier ...**

**Duo : Ben ...**

**Heero : Je t'invite.**

**Duo : ... OK, ça roule ...**

** Ils vont dans un restaurant. Ils s'installent à l'étage, près du balcon. Ils sont en lieu non-fumeurs, et il n'y a qu'eux. Duo est très content, Heero aussi. Un serveur vient les voir. **

**Le serveur : Vous désirez ?**

**Duo : Du poisson grillé avec du riz, siouplait ! **

**Heero : La même chose, s'il vous plait.**

**Le serveur : Bien ... voulez-vous un apéritif ?**

**Heero : Tu veux boire quelque chose, Duo ?**

**Duo : Un verre de lait !**

**Le serveur et Heero : ...**

**Heero : Et de l'eau, aussi.**

**Le serveur : Très bien.**

** Il s'en va. **

**Heero : Tu as pris quelque chose de simple, tu pouvais prendre quelque chose de plus élaboré, si tu veux ...**

**Duo : Ca me faisait envie, en ce moment !**

**Heero : Dans ce cas-là ...**

**Duo : **

**Heero : Tu n'es pas Catwoman, aujourd'hui ?**

**Duo : Shhhhh ... sois plus discret !...**

**Heero : ... y a personne ...**

**Duo : ... mais quand même !...**

**Heero : ...**

**Duo : ... que la nuit ... la journée, je suis un homme comme les autres. Un bon gars !**

**Heero : Je vois ça ... tu fais quoi, comme boulot ?**

**Duo : Je suis livreur à mi-temps ! Je ne travaille que l'après-midi !**

**Heero : Tu peux faire la grâce mat', comme ça ...**

**Duo : Ouais ! Et toi ? Tu dois bien avoir un petit boulot ?**

**Heero : Je suis psychologue. Je suis disponible de 9H00 à 12H00 et de 14H00 à 19H00, sauf le Lundi. Je ne prends pas les cartes bleues.**

**Duo : Ce qui explique pourquoi tu n'es pas au cabinet aujourd'hui !**

**Heero : Exactement.**

** Le serveur arrive. **

**Le serveur, perplexe : Votre euh ... verre de lait ...**

**Duo : Myyyaaah !!!**

** Un silence s'installe. Duo se sens très mal à l'aise. **

**Duo : ... excusez-moi ...**

**Heero : ...**

**Le serveur : ... et la carafe d'eau.**

**Heero : Merci.**

** Le serveur part. Duo commence à boire son verre de lait avec enthousiasme. **

**Duo : Et tu faisais quoi, hier ?**

**Heero : Je sortais du cinéma. Je suis allé voir un film.**

**Duo : Ben si t'es allé au cinéma, c'est forcément pour pour voir un film !**

**Heero : Hn, t'as raison ...; il était très bien, ce film.**

**Duo : Ah ? Ca racontait quoi ?**

**Heero : Ce serait long à expliquer ... j'aime pas les phrases longues ... si tu veux, on ira le voir au cinéma, tous les deux ... ça te dis ?**

**Duo : Ah ... ben ... pourquoi pas ... euh ...**

**Heero : ...**

**Duo : ...**

** Ils s'avancent l'un vers l'autre, espérant échanger un baiser, mais au dernier moment Duo montre quelque chose du doigt à Heero, ou plutôt quelqu'un ... **

**Le serveur, très perplexe : ... votre ... votre repas ... messieux ...**

**Heero et Duo : ...**

** Ils se réinstallent normalement, et le serviteur leur sert leurs plats. Puis il s'en va. **

**Le serveur : _... ils sont très bizarres ..._**

** Duo regarde son plat avec grand appétit. **

**Duo : ... ben ... bon appétit, hein ?**

**Heero : Bon app'.**

** Ils commencent à manger. **

**Duo : Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ... ch'est trop bon ...**

** Chez Wufei ( et Treize ) ... **

**Treize : Ma pomme d'amour en sucre !**

**Milliard : Mon petit cupidon fripon !**

** Ils se prennent dans leurs bras en s'embrassant comme des follasses. **

**Treize : Oh ! Tu m'as manqué !**

**Milliard, remettant une de ses mèches de cheveux en place : Moi aussi !**

**Treize : Alors ... on casse la baraque ?**

**Treize et Milliard : KYAAAAAAAAAAH !!! ( ils sont encore plus bizarres !!! -- ;;; )**

** Dans une rue, ... **

**Wufei, en Batman : ...**

** Il traverse la rue quand il croise la jeune femme de la veille. **

**La femme, toute rouge : Oh ! Monsieur Batman !**

**Wufei : Vous êtes la femme d'hier ...**

** Elle porte une valise avec marqué "Sally Po" dessus. **

**Sally : ... euh ... je ne vais pas vous gêner plus longtemps ... vous avez sûrement autre chose à faire ...**

** Elle part en courant. Batman la regarde partir.**

**µµµµµµ**

**Plus tard dans la soirée, à Boston ... **

**Quatre : J'ai adoré le morceau de fin ! Il était magique !**

**Trowa : Il est incroyable, ce violoniste !**

**Quatre : On va voir quel concert, maintenant ?**

**Trowa : Je ne sais pas ... fais voir le programme ...**

** Quatre s'apprête à sortir le programme, quand les gens se mettent à s'affoler. Trowa regarde tout autour de lui. Une sorte de grosse bête verte ressemblant étrangement à un poisson volant attaque la ville. **

**Trowa et Quatre, perplexes : ... euuuuuuuuuh ... -- ;;; -- ;;;**

**Trowa, poussant Quatre dans une rue sombre et étroite : Cache-toi ici !**

**Quatre : Mais...**

**Trowa, ses mains sur les épaules de Quatre : Fais ce que je te dis !**

** Il part voir la bestiole, qui se tourne vers lui. **

**La bestiole : GRÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ !!!**

** Trowa lance des filets de toile pour immobiliser l'animal. Quatre, dans son coin, est très inquiet. Il voudrait intervenir, mais il est impuissant à cette situation. La bête tombe à terre, ouvrant une grande gueule béante. Trowa réfléchit à un moyen de l'abattre, mais elle disparaît comme par magie, laissant une carte. Il la ramasse. Quatre le rejoint. Ils lisent ce qu'il y a dessus ... **

**"Je vous attends au sous-sol de la Maison Blanche, mes chéris ! HOHOHO !!!"**

** Une fille en rose faisant des majorettes se trémousse dessus. **

**Trowa et Quatre, encore plus perplexe que d'habitude : ... euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ...**

**Trowa : Il faut rentrer ... je suis désolé ...**

**Quatre : ... oui ...**

** Sur le chemin du retour ... **

**Quatre : ... je ...**

**Trowa : ... ? ...**

**Quatre : ... je me sens ridicule ... je ne peux pas t'aider ... alors que toi, tu peux me protéger à tous moments ... moi ... je ...**

**Trowa : Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux utiliser tes pouvoirs que dans des moments particuliers ...**

**Quatre : ... oui, mais ...**

**Trowa : ...**

**Quatre : ... soupire ...**

** À 5 heures du matin, Wufei rentre chez lui. Treize et Milliard dorment comme des bébés ... dans la pendrie. D'ailleurs, la maison n'est qu'un océan d'immondices.**

**Wufei, très en colère : _... j'vais les tuer ..._**

** Le lendemain ... **

**Duo, gaga : Hi hi hi ...**

**Heero, à sa porte, en chemisier et short ( il est très sexy ) : Bonjour, Duo ...**

**Duo : ... bonjour Heero !... euh ... _bave euh ..._**

**Heero : ...**

**Duo : ... euh ... y a une mission ... et je voulais savoir si tu voulais la faire avec moi ...**

**Heero, se faisant des idées : Mais comment refuser une mission avec toi ? Quelle qu'elle soit, elle sera des plus intéressante ...**

**Duo, émoustillé : ...**

** Il sort une carte. La même que celle qu'ont reçu Quatre et Trowa. **

**Heero, un peu déçu : ... hn ... c'est qui cette greluche qui se trémousse ?...**

**Duo : J'sais pas ... enfin bref ! Des copains ont reçu la même carte ! Ils reviennent de Boston pour nous aider ! On doit les rejoindre !**

**Heero, dans une nouvelle tentative : Hn. Mais y a pas l'feu ...**

**Duo : Justement, si ...**

**Heero, réellement déçu : ... hn ...**

** Plus tard, ils partent sonner à une porte. Quatre leur ouvre. **

**Quatre : Ah ! Vous voilà !... Trowa !!! Ils sont arrivés !!!**

** Il s'approche d'Heero tandis que Trowa arrive. **

**Quatre : Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner ! Enchanté !**

**Heero : Heero Yuy. Enchanté aussi.**

**Trowa : Bonjour, Heero. Moi, c'est Trowa Barton.**

**Heero : Hn.**

** Ils entrent dans la maison. Quatre prépare le thé ( Quatre : ). **

**Trowa : Vous avez eu la carte, je suppose ?**

**Duo : Oui, elle est ... comment dire ...**

**Heero, catégorique : Effrayante.**

**Duo : Oui, c'est ça !**

**Trowa : Ouais ... Heero, tu es quel "super-héros", déjà ?**

**Heero : Superman.**

**Trowa : Hn. Moi, c'est Spiderman.**

**Heero : ...**

**Trowa : ...**

**Heero : Et Quatre ?**

**Trowa : Quatre ? Je ne sais pas. Il n'a ses super-pouvoirs que dans des occasions particulières ...**

**Heero : ... ah ...**

**Trowa : Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire ... que très vaguement ...**

**Quatre, avec un visage angélique : Venez ! Le thé est prêt ! **

**Les trois mecs, un peu rouges :_ ... il est trognon ..._**

**Trowa, s'approchant de lui, genre "c'est le mien" : Parlons un peu plus, vous voulez bien ?**

**Quatre : Ne les mets pas mal à l'aise, Trowa ...**

**Trowa : ...**

** On sonne à la porte. Quatre part ouvrir. Wufei, dans son costume mais sans son masque, est dressé devant lui. **

**Wufei, hyper sérieux : Je ne ferais pas équipe avec vous. Je suis un solitaire.**

**Quatre : ... oh, Wufei ...**

**Wufei : ...**

** Quatre lui prend le bras. **

**Quatre, le tirant dans la maison, avec une tête tellement mignonne que ça en devient effrayant : Allez ! Viens !**

**Wufei, se débattant : NAN !!! LÂCHE-MOI !!!**

**Quatre : Tu es timide ? **

**Wufei : NAAAAAAN !!!**

**Quatre, le traînant par terre : Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez, faisons cette mission ensemble ! **

**Wufei, comme un gamin le matin de sa toute première journée d'école : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!! J'VEUX PAAAAAAAAAS !!!**

**Les autres, effrayés : ... euh ...**

**Wufei : ... grrrrrrrrrr ...**

**Quatre : Tu veux que je te fasse un gros poutou ?**

**Wufei, horrifié : D'ACCORD !!! J'ACCEPTE DE FAIRE CETTE MISSION AVEC VOUS !!!**

**Trowa, tirant la gueule, à cause de Quatre : ...**

**Wufei : ...**

**Duo : ... bon ... on avait des choses de prévues avec Heero ...**

**Heero : ... aheum ...**

**Quatre et Trowa : ... ah ...**

**Duo : ... alors ... on en parle, de cette menace contre la nation ?...**

**Quatre : Oui ! Parlons-en.**

** Ils en discutent, et décide de répondre à l'invitation demain au soir. Wufei, sur les nerfs, rentre chez lui. Il y a un bazar monstre, mais l'appartement semble bien calme ... trop calme ... **

**Wufei : _... c'est pas autant silencieux quand Treize part faire du shopping ..._ ( normal, parce que y a plus sa carte de crédit et qu'il hurle dans l'appartement ... forcément que c'est pas silencieux ! )**

** Un homme complètement décoiffé et en effusion de larmes se précipite sur lui et le prend dans ses bras. **

**Treize : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!**

**Wufei, énervé : ... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?...**

**Treize : OUIIIN !!! MILLIARDICHOU M'A ABANDONNE COMME UNE VIEILLE CHAUSSEEEEEEEEEEEETTE !!!**

**Wufei, lui tapotant lentement le dos : ...**

**Treize : ET IL A BU TOUT LE CHAMPOMY !!! Y'EN A PU UNE GOUUUUUUUUTTE !!!**

**Wufei : ... allons, allons ...**

**Treize : ... et le pire c'est que ... OUIIIIIIIIIIN !!! IL A DEPENSE TOUT LES SOUS DE TA CARTE BLEUE ET Y A UN GROS DECOUVERT !!! OUIIIIN !!! J'POURAIS PLUS PRENDRE DE SOUS SUR TA CARTE BLEUE !!! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!**

**Wufei, en arrêt sur image : ...**

** Il part vers la porte. **

**Wufei : ... j'vais lui faire sa fête ...**

**Treize, les larmes aux yeux : Ouais ! Vas-y, mon sauveur !**

**Wufei : Et après je te tuerais !!!**

**Treize, avec des yeux de cocker : ...**

** À 23H ... **

**Duo, dans la rue avec Heero : J'ai adoré ce film !**

**Heero : Je te l'ai dit, qu'il est bien ...**

** ... euh ... en fait, ils se sont bécottés tout le long de la projection, ils n'ont pas vraiment suivi le film ... bref, ils arrivent devant chez Duo. C'est dans un coin paumé de Manhattan, un petit appartement. **

**Heero : ... on fait quoi, maintenant ?...**

**Duo, prenant ses clés d'appartement : ... je croyais qu'on avait un planning très chargé, ce soir ...**

**Heero, content : ... bien sûr ...**

**Duo : ... hum ...**

** Il ouvre la porte. **

**Duo : Allez, entre !**

**Heero : Hn ...**

** C'est un vrai dépottoir, il y en a partout, et pas qu'un peu ... **

**Duo, se grattant nerveusement la tête : ... désolé ... j'ai oublié de ranger l'appart' ... c'est pas du luxe ...**

**Heero, passant dangereusement une main dans son dos : ... ça m'plaît ...**

**Duo, rouge : ... euh ...**

** Il le serre contre lui et l'embrasse avec tellement de précipitation que Duo perd l'équilibre et ... ils tombent par terre ... La nuit va leur être très passionante ! lol**

**µµµµµµ**

**Quatre et Trowa, à la même heure, sont couchés ... **

**Quatre et Trowa, l'un dans les bras de l'autre : ... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ...**

** ... et ils dorment à poings fermés ! **

**À suivre ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**partie 1/2**

** Le lendemain matin ... **

**Wufei, se réveillant en se collant légèrement à quelque chose ... : ... huuuum ...**

** Il ouvre les yeux. Et il dormait ... dans les bras de Treize ! **

**Wufei : ...**

**Treize, à moitié en train de dormir : ... ne pars pas, t'es tout chaud ...**

**Wufei : LaCHE-MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!**

** Plus tard ... **

**Wufei, sortant de la salle de bain : ... la prochaine fois, t'en sortiras pas vivant ...**

**Treize, avec un oeil au beurre noir, se trémoussant ( il attend impatiemment le moment de se laver ) : Voui, voui, je sais, mon Wufinou !**

**Wufei, furax : ...**

**Treize : **

**Wufei : ... va te LAVER !!!**

**Treize : Fu fu fu !**

** Il entre dans la salle de bain. **

**Wufei, le regardant fermer la porte : ...**

** C'est le jour de la confrontation, et le jeune couple n'a pas l'air vraiment prêt ... grasse matinée au programme ! **

**Duo : ... huuuuuuuum ...**

** Il ouvre un oeil, puis deux. Il a les cheveux détâchés, certaines mèches sont rabattues devant lui. Il regarde un dormeur à côté de lui. **

**Duo, ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille : ... Hee-chan ...**

** Il l'embrasse. **

**Duo : ... réveille-toi ... il fait jour ...**

**Heero : ... hn ?... bonjour, toi ...**

**Duo : Myah !**

** Heero se tape un fou rire. **

**Duo : ... c'est pas drôle ...**

**Heero : ... pffffff ...**

**Duo : Ben ouais, je miaule ! Ca te dérange ?**

**Heero : ... non ... 'scuse-moi ...**

**Duo : ... pas grave ...**

** Il sort du lit et s'approche du frigo. **

**Duo : Tu veux quoi ?**

**Heero : ... ce qui te fais envie ...**

**Duo, le dévorant des yeux : ...**

**Heero : Je sais, je sais !... du lait, peut-être ...**

** Duo prend la bouteille et adresse un grand sourire à Heero. **

**Heero : ... le lait, c'est bon le matin ...**

**Duo, avec des yeux de chat : Et à tout moment de la journée !**

**Heero : lol**

**Duo : Arrête de rire !**

** Mais Duo se met à faire de même. Heero se lève et chipe la bouteille. **

**Heero : Elle est bordellique, ta piaule ...**

**Duo : Ca, je ne te l'fais pas dire ...**

** Il veut s'approcher du beau japonais mais il glisse sur un de ses pantalons et tombe en arrière. Heero se marre comme une baleine. Il lui prend la main et l'aide à se relever. **

**Duo : ... wouah ... j'me suis cassé l'cul ...**

**Heero, encore plus mort de rire : Bon, faudrait peut-être le réchauffer, ce lait !**

**Duo : T'as raison ...**

** Heero s'occupe du lait tandis que Duo range son appartement. Plus tard, Duo et Heero, habillés, sont installés à une table. Ils prennent leurs bols de lait chaud. **

**Duo : On y voit quand même un peu plus clair ...**

**Heero : Je confirme ...**

** Duo boit une gorgée. **

**Duo : C'est encore plus trop bon quand c'est toi qui le prépare !**

**Heero : lol**

** Ils reçoivent un coup de fil. **

**Duo : Attends, je vais décrocher ...**

** Il y va. **

**Duo : Allô ?**

**Quatre : Heero est avec toi ?! On vous attends depuis une demi-heure devant la Maison Blanche !**

**Duo : Merde ! C'est vrai ! On arrive !**

** Il raccroche. **

**Heero : Quoi ?**

**Duo : On doit être à la Maison Blanche ...**

**Heero : Ah ouais, c'est vrai ...**

** Ils finissent leurs bols et sortent de chez Duo à toute vitesse.**

**µµµµµµ**

**Arrivés à la Maison Blanche ... **

**Duo, essouflé : ... on a fait le plus vite qu'on a pu ...**

**Trowa : C'est pas trop tôt !**

**Heero : Ou est Wufei ?**

**Quatre : J'en sais rien ... je viens d'appeler, mais il n'y a personne ...**

** Chez Wufei ... **

**Treize, le tirant par le bras : Ne t'en vas paaaaaaaaas ! Je vais pleurer si tu paaaaaaaars !**

**Wufei : C'est très important, Treize ! Il s'agit de la Terre entière !**

**Treize : Mais on s'en fout !**

**Wufei : Tais-toi ! Tu m'énerves !**

**Treize : Mais euh !**

**Wufei : ...**

**Treize : ... snif ...**

**Wufei : ...**

**Treize, se collant à lui : J'veux pas qu'tu meures !**

**Wufei, le repoussant : Mais j'vais pas mourir !**

**Treize : Siiiiiii ! Et après y aura plus personne pour me border et me chanter une berceuuuuuse !**

**Wufei : Mais là n'est pas la question ! Je suis en mission !**

**Treize, comme un gamin : Naaaaaaaan !**

**Wufei : J'en ai marre, Treize ! C'est toujours pareil !**

**Treize : ... mais qui va me préparer le repas ?... les bons p'tits plats que tu me concoctes ...**

**Wufei : T'auras qu'à te les préparer !**

**Treize : ... et qui me rangera ma chambre ?...**

**Wufei : Un gamin attardé qui a maintenant 26 ans et qui doit se débrouiller comme un grand ...**

**Treize : Je suis trop jeune pour qu'on me laisse tout seul !**

**Wufei : Je dois vraiment y aller !**

**Treize : ... tu veux m'abandonner comme une vieille chaussette ?!**

**Wufei : Si j'en avais le courage, je le ferais ! Sincèrement !**

** Treize est blessé. **

**Treize : ... je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Je t'aime ! Milliard n'est qu'une chiffe pour moi à côté de toi !**

**Wufei : ...**

**Treize : ... reste !...**

**Wufei, s'en foutant complètement : ... au revoir !**

** Il sort. **

**Treize, à genoux, les bras en l'air et son regard vers le ciel : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!**

** Dehors ... **

**Wufei : _... enfin, je l'ai semé ..._**

** Quelqu'un lui fonce dedans ... **

**Sally : Pardon ! Je suis pressée !**

**Wufei, écarlate : ...**

** Sally part en courant. Il est déçu, il serait bien resté un moment avec elle, quitte à arriver en retard ...**

**µµµµµµ**

**Il arrive à la Maison Blanche. **

**Trowa : Enfin, Wufei !**

**Quatre : On s'inquiétait !**

**Wufei : ... j'ai eu un parasite dans mes pattes ...**

**Trowa et Quatre, qui voient directement à qui il fait allusion : ... ah ...**

**Heero : Bon, on y va ?**

**Tous : Hum.**

** Ils courent dans le hall d'entrée. L'ambiance est déjà glauque ... **

**Duo : ... ça fout la chair de poule ...**

**Quatre : C'est étrange ...**

**Trowa : ... j'ai comme l'impression qu'on est observés ...**

**Heero : ... hn ...**

**Wufei : ... c'est la première fois que je ressens un mal à l'aise comme celui-ci ...**

**Duo : ... ça pue ...**

**Heero : ... pardon ...**

**Trowa : ... il ne faut pas tarder ...**

**Quatre, tremblant : ...**

** Trowa colle Quatre contre lui. Ils commencent à monter les escaliers quand un rire surgit ... **

**Quatre : Ah ! Une Relecruche !**

**Trowa, aux aboits : Quoi ? Où ça ?**

**Quatre : Là !**

**Trowa, effrayé : Ah !**

**Duo, effrayé aussi : Une Relecruche !**

**Heero : Où ça ?**

**Duo : Mais là !**

**Heero : J'vois rien.**

**Duo : Sous ton nez !**

**Heero : Ah ouais ...**

**Wufei : Où ça ?**

**Tous les autres : MAIS LÀ !!!**

**Wufei : ... mais ...**

** Une petite naine ( près de 5 cm de haut ! ) les regarde d'un air supérieur. **

**Relena : Ha ha ha ! Vous n'êtes que des schtroumfs !**

**Wufei : ... des ... QUOI !?!**

**Relena : Je suis plus forte que vous ! Ha ha ha ha ha h...**

** Heero l'écrase. **

**Duo : Ouh ... j'en pouvais plus d'écouter sa voix de..**

**Relena, sur un mur ( qui picore du pain dur ! ) : Je suis là ! Ha ha ha !**

**Duo : Ah ! La démone ! Elle est là !**

**Les autres : Ben oui, on sait.**

**Relena : Vous ne m'aurez pas ! Ha ha ha ha h...**

** Elle se prend une toile d'araignée en pleine gueule ! **

**Trowa : ... ta gueule ...**

**Quatre : On y va ?**

**Relena, à leur taille : Pas si vite !**

**Tous : ...**

** Une Relecruche, avec un troupeau de Relenas miniatures derrière elle, leur bloque le passage. **

**Les 5 super héros : ...**

**Duo : JE VAIS DEVENIR DINGUE !!!**

**Quatre : ... brrrrr ...**

**Relena : À L'ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAQUE !!!**

**Toutes les Relenas, courant vers eux : COT COT COT COT COT !!!**

**Duo : AU SECOURS !!! LES RELEDINDES ATTAQUENT !!! C'EST LA VENGEANCE DES BLOOOOOOOONDES !!!**

**Tous les autres : AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!**

** Elles leur sautent dessus et leur tirent les cheveux de toutes leurs forces ! **

**Duo : AÏE !!! AÏE !!! AÏE !!! AÏE !!! Mais ça fait mal !!! AÏE !!!**

**Heero, qui bizarrement n'a aucune Relena sur sa tête : Attends, ne bouge pas !**

** Il donne un coup de poing à la Relena qui agresse Duo. **

**Relena, faisant un vol plané : VOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!**

** Et elle attérit au sol comme en gymnastique ! **

**Toutes les autres Relenas : Ooooooooh ...**

** Elles regardent toutes Heero avec des yeux de cocker ... **

**Les Relenas : ... ooooooooh ... mon Heero ...**

**Heero, tremblant : ...**

**La Relecruche : Non !**

** Elle prend la pause en faisant un magnifique lancé de cheveux digne de l'Oréal ... **

**La Relecruche : Lui, il est pour moi !**

**Heero, encore plus effrayé : ...**

**Les autres Relenas : ... ah non !**

**Une Relena : C'est le mien !**

**Une autre Relena : Non ! Le mien à moi !**

**La Relecruche : Humph ! Vous êtes trop bêtes pour lui !**

**Les Relenas : COMMENT CA !?!**

**Une Relena : Moi, je suis sûre que je le fais craquer !**

**Une autre : Mais non ! T'es trop moche !**

**Duo : TAISEZ-VOUS !!!**

** Il se lève, se plante bien sur ses pieds, et les regarde bien de haut ... **

**Duo : Heero ... c'est le MIEN !!!**

**Heero, les yeux brillants : ... Duo ...**

**Tous les autres : Ca devient trop bizarre, c't'histoire ! ;;;**

**Duo, les montrant du doigt : Je vous provoque en duel ! Vous toutes ! Vous devrez me passer sur le corps pour avoir mon Heechan !**

**Les Relenas : ... YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!**

**Duo : Cassez-vous ! Je vous rejoins dans 2 minutes ! Myaaah !**

**Les quatre autres : ... euh ... OK ...**

** Ils continuent à monter les escaliers. Tout en haut, le bureau du président est bloquée par une espèce de grosse araignée, dans un grand hall sombre et stressant. Cette araignée a une tête de ... **

**Dorothy : Coucou, les amis ! HO HO HO !!!**

**Tous les autres : ... wouah ... les espèces de sourcils ...**

**Dorothy : Oui, je sais, mes sourcils sont magnifiques ...**

**Heero : ... je crois qu'on s'est mal compris ...**

** Duo déboule. **

**Duo : Ca a été trop fastoche ! Je leur ai chanté "Hélène et les garçons" et ça les a convaicu de me laisser passer !**

**Une Relena, accrochée à sa tresse : Tu chantes encore ? **

**Duo, lui donnant une pich'nette dans la tronche pour la faire tomber : Dégage !**

** Son regard se tourne vers Dorothy ... **

**Duo : Berk ! Trop moches, les sourcils !**

**Dorothy : De quoi !?!**

**Wufei : Il a raison ! On dirait plutôt des grosses balayettes ... qu'ils sont épais ... impitoyablement épais ...**

**Dorothy : Oh !!! Goujat !!!**

**Wufei : J'ajouterais même qu'ils sont le reflet de votre laideur ...**

**Dorothy : AFFREUSE PETITE CHAUVE-SOURIS SANS COEUR !!! Je t'ai réservé un supplice spécial, rien que pour toi ... ho ho ho ...**

** Des petites Relenas poussent une grosse cage sur un chariot, avec un rideau dessus ... **

**Dorothy : J'ai capturé la personne la plus chère à tes yeux ...**

**Wufei : _Oh non !!! Sally !!!_**

** Les Relenas enlèvent le rideau ... **

**Un homme, agrippé aux barreaux en chialant comme un malade : MON WUFINOU !!!**

**Wufei, son coeur faisant un bond : T... TREIZE !?!...**

** Il se sent comme s'envoler ... **

**FLASH BACK**

** Sur la plage ( imaginez les magnifiques ralentis ) ... **

**Treize, courant après Wufei : FU FU FU !!! JE VAIS T'ATTRAPER !!!**

**Wufei, fuyant : Non ! Tu ne m'auras pas ! Ha ha ha ha ha !**

** ... et aussi ... **

**Treize, balançant de l'eau au visage de Wufei : Ha ha ha ha ha !**

**Wufei, balançant de l'eau à Treize en se protégeant aussi des éclaboussures : Ha ha ha ha ha ! Arrête ! Ha ha ha !**

** ... et encore ... **

**Treize, assis sur la plage avec Wufei au coucher du soleil alors qu'ils mangent tous les deux une glace : Aaaaah ... que c'est beau ...**

**Wufei : ... oui ... c'est beau ...**

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

**Wufei, prenant une pose dramatique : Oh ! Comment ne m'en suis-je pas rendu compte plus tôt ?**

**Les quatre autres, derrière lui, comme des commères : Parce que t'es un gros naze !**

**Wufei : Dorothy, démone ... tu vas me le payer ...**

**Treize : Mon Wufinou ... snif ...**

**Wufei : Et toi, ta gueule !**

**Treize : ... moui ...**

** Et c'est là qu'il se met à voler autour de la tête de Dorothy. **

**Dorothy : Ah ! Tu me donnes le tournis !**

**Treize : OUAIIIIIIIS !!! TU VAS L'AVOIR !!!**

**Wufei : JE T'AI DIS DE TE TAIIIIIRE !!!**

**Treize : ... moui ...**

** Wufei lui donne des coups de griffes très violents ... alors que Duo s'occupe des Reledindes qui le poursuit ! **

**Une Reledinde : Dis ! Tu nous chantes une chanson ?**

**Duo : Non ! Vous n'entendrez plus ma... non ! Arrêtez ! Non !!! PAS MA TRESSE !!!**

**Heero : Attends, j'vais t'aider !**

**Treize : Mais je peux en chanter moi, une chanson !**

**Les Relenas, leurs yeux brillants : Oh ! C'est vrai ?**

**Wufei : ... non ... pas Franck Sinatra ...**

**Treize, s'égosillant : IT IS IN MYYYYYYYYYYYYY WAAAAAAAAAAAY !!!**

**Wufei : NON !!! ARRÊTE !!!**

**Dorothy, agonisant : Oh non !!! Mes oreilles !!! J'en peux plus !!!**

**Wufei : NON !!! CONTINUE !!!**

** Et Treize continue sa sérénade ... **

**Les Relenas : AAAAAAAH !!! Qu'il chante faux !!!**

**Une Relena : On s'en va !!!**

** Elles fuient toutes. **

**Heero et Duo : Vous ne vous en tirerai pas comme ça, bande de Reledindes !!!**

** ... et ils les coursent ... **

**Dorothy : AAAAAAaaaaaaaaah ... ERK !!!**

** Et elle meure. La Dorothy a été vaincue ! **

**Tous : ...**

**Trowa : ... wouah ...**

**Quatre : ... quel spectacle ...**

**Quatre et Trowa, applaudissant : Bravo !**

**Wufei : VOUS AVEZ RIEN FOUTU DU TOUUUUUUUUUT !!!**

**Quatre et Trowa : ... euh ...**

**Wufei : Allez vous occuper du président, au lieu de buller !**

**Quatre : Ou-oui !**

** Ils courent vers la salle. Wufei, lui, accourt vers Treize. **

**Treize : Wufinou !**

**Wufei : ... si tu continues avec tes "Wufinou", je te laisse croupir la-dedans ...**

**Treize : ... t'es méchant ...**

**Wufei : ... je ne ferais pas ça, tu le sais bien ...**

** Il saisit deux barreaux et les écarte avec peu de difficultés. Le gamin sort ... **

**Treize : Oh ... mon héros ...**

**Wufei : ...**

**Treize : ... alors ... tu m'aimes ?...**

**Wufei, tout rouge et les yeux ronds : ...**

** Il lui tourne le dos. **

**Treize : Allez, fais pas ton timide !**

**Wufei : Je ne suis pas timide !!!**

**Treize : ...**

**Wufei : ...**

**Treize, beaucoup plus sérieux : ... Wufei ...**

** Il retourne le jeune homme cramoisi vers lui ...**

**µµµµµµ**

**Les deux derniers restant entrent dans la salle du président je-ne-sais-pas-qui ! Mais ce n'est pas lui qu'ils voient ... **

**Un vieux qui sent vraiment le vieux ( parce que tous les vieux ne sentent pas le vieux ... enfin bref ! ) : Fu fu fu ...**

**Trowa et Quatre : "LE BOUFFON ROSE" !!! ( et non pas vert ! )**

**Quinze : Vous m'avez reconnu, n'est-ce pas ? Fu fu fu ...**

**Trowa : Alors, c'est toi, le cerveau ?!**

**Quinze : J'ai toujours voulu être le président des Etats-Unis ! C'est mon rêve d'enfant ...**

**Trowa et Quatre : ...**

**Quinze : Car le Président des Etats-Unis est le plus fort, le plus puissant, LE PLUS RICHE DE TOUS LES PRESIDENTS !!! NIEEEEEEEE HE HE HE !!!**

**Trowa et Quatre, encore plus perplexes : ...**

**Quinze : Et pour avoir osé me défier, je vais vous anéantir, mes trésors !**

** Il leur fait un petit clin d'oeil ... aguicheur ! **

**Quatre : ... Trowa ... il me fait trop peur ...**

**Trowa : Attends, je vais te protéger ...**

**Quinze : Fu fu fu !**

** Il sort des petites roses et les lance vers Trowa. Il les évite de justesse, même si l'une d'elle arrive à griffer son bras ... **

**Quinze : Ce n'était que le hors d'oeuvre ...**

**Trowa : Désolé, je n'ai pas faim ... ( ho ho hoooooo ! Quelle blague à la con ! )**

** Quinze prend une pose genre " je suis trop mignon, moua !" et embrasse la paume de sa main. **

**Quinze : Attaque "Petits Coeurs" !**

** Il souffle ... **

**Trowa : Merde !**

** Trowa arrive à les éviter. **

**Quinze : Oh ! Comment as-tu p...**

** Il se prend une toile en pleine figure. **

**Trowa : Ta gueule.**

**Quatre : Eh ben, ça a été facile ...**

**Trowa : ... trop ...**

** Quinze arrive à se débarrasser de sa toile. **

**Quinze : Je suis là, mes enfants ! Ho ho ho hoooooo !**

**Quatre et Trowa : HIRK !!!**

**Quinze, sortant un micro : Ce que vous êtes nerveux, mes chéris !**

**Quatre et Trowa, encore plus nerveux : ... gloups ...**

**Quinze : Toi l'araignée, je vais te chanter une petite berceuse ! Ho ho ho ...**

**Trowa : ... que ...**

** Quinze sort un micro. Des lumières roses surgissent de partout. Il se retrouve habillé d'une robe rose qui fait petite fille ( pitié ... ), alors que des roses tombent du ciel et que des lumières de scène rose bonbon bougent dans tous les sens. Un musique assez familière aux oreilles de tous les personnages et de tous les lecteurs surgit ... et là, Quinze se met à chanter ... **

**Quinze, chantant et se trémoussant : La positive attituuuuuude !!!**

** Les oreilles de Trowa le font souffrir horriblement. Ses muscles se rétractent, se pétrifient. Il tombe à terre, se tortillant de douleur. **

**Quatre, horrifié : TROWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!**

** Il s'agenouille à côté de lui. Trowa n'en peut plus. La douleur a été si violente ... **

**Quatre : ... Trowa ... Trowa ...**

**Trowa : ...Qua...tre...**

** Il tombe inconscient. Quatre sent des larmes couler sur ses joues. **

**Quatre : ...**

** Quinze rit aux éclats. Quatre ne peut pas le supporter. **

**Quinze : Il était trop faible contre moi ! Fu fu fu ...**

**Quatre : ...**

**Quinze : Toi, mon petit, je vais te croquer !**

**Quatre, immobile : ...**

**Quinze, s'inquiétant sérieusement : ... quoi, tu n'es pas sensible à mon charme irrésistible ?**

** Quatre se met à rire un peu. **

**Quinze : ... que ... que t'arrive-t-il ?...**

** Il lève sa tête vers le criminel, les yeux verts flamboyants ... **

**Quatre : RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!**

** Il verdit de plus en plus, il grossit et grandit à une vitesse incroyable ...**

**µµµµµµ**

**À l'extérieur ... **

**Un oiseau en voix off : Piou piou ! Piou !**

** Le toit de la Maison Blanche explose pour laisser place à une espèce de gros truc vert ... **

**Quatre, L'incroyable Hulk : GRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ...**

**Quinze, avec une voix de petite fille toute mignonne et des yeux de cocker : ... toi pas taper, hein ?...**

**Hulk : ...**

** Une petite pression du doigt, et hop ! De la purée de Quinze ! **

**Hulk : Groumf ...**

**Trowa :  ... urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh ...**

**Hulk : !!!**

** Il rétrécit et redevient tout à coup le petit Quatre que tout le monde connait bien ... **

**Quatre, tenant Trowa dans ses bras : Trowa !!!**

**Trowa : ... Quatre ... que ... que s'est-il passé ?...**

**Quatre, les larmes aux yeux : Aucune importance ...**

** Il colle sa tête contre lui ... **

**Quatre : ... tu es en vie ...**

**Trowa, le serrant contre lui : ... c'était rien ...**

** Au même moment, tous les autres arrivent. **

**Duo : Tout va bien !?!**

**Wufei : Que s'est-il passé, ici ?**

**Treize, montrant du doigt : Oh ! De la purée de Quinze !**

**Heero, l'air hyper sérieux, mais en fait, il pense à rien : ...**

**Quatre : C'est bon ... les forces du mal sont anéanties ...**

**Trowa : ... hum ...**

**Quatre : ... on peut rentrer à la maison ...**

**Tous : ...**

**Duo, rassuré : Je me demandais ce que c'était que ce bruit !**

**Heero : Hn.**

**Treize : Deeeeee laaaaaa puuuuuuuurée de Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiinzeuh !!!**

**Wufei : ... --;;; ...**

** Et, sur ce, il rentrent chez eux ! **

**Le président : Eeeeeeeh euuuuuuuh !!! Et moi !?!**

**Les superG-boys : Merde ! On a failli l'oublier !**

** Quelques jours plus tard, chez Quatre et Trowa ... **

**Trowa, Duo et Heero, regardant la Une du journal : "Un montre vert a semé la panique à la Maison Blanche ..."**

**Duo : ... on l'a pas vu ... c'est bizarre ...**

**Trowa : Moi, j'étais inconsicient ... mais j'ai comme un souvenir flou ... c'est bizarre ça aussi ...**

**Heero : Mais le plus bizarre c'est qu'il a disparu comme ça, sans laisser de traces.**

** Ils se regardent. Puis regardent Quatre, assis sur une chaise, genre "j'suis trop mignon, moi" ... **

**Les trois, se re-regardant : ... Naaaaan !**

** Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre et deux hommes en costume apparaissent. **

**Wufei : Je vous présente Robin, mon disciple !**

**Treize : Ouaip !**

**Wufei : Allez, viens là !**

** Ils s'embrassent comme des folles. **

**Les quatre autres : ... brrrrrrrrrrrrr ...**

** Et voici une fic qui se termine bien ! **

**FIN !!!**


End file.
